<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Little Post-It-Note by keznik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736490">One Little Post-It-Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik'>keznik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost post-it-note causes an already tense Norse God to lose it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Letters of Note</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Little Post-It-Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: dlewis@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: Loki@starkindustries.com</p><p>Dear Mr Lewis,</p><p>I have this dreary morn been presented with an array of forms to complete. They are to be collected this afternoon by some insect that will undoubtedly gawp at me in the same manner as the one that just dropped them off.</p><p>I am writing per the request of the sticky piece of yellow paper that was upon the folder demanding an electronic form of communication. “Just send me your details – no excuses - dlewis@starkindustries.com”.</p><p>I wish to convey my aggravation at not only manually completing menial forms but to have to then use an electronic letter to send you those very same details… It beggers belief that I not only demean myself to “work” for this pen pushing establishment but that I have to lower myself to such basic and duplicated administrative activities. Plus, to be forced to use a technologically inept machine to “email” is preposterous. </p><p>Surely, I am sufficiently well enough known to this company and therefore refuse this triteness.</p><p>Cordial regards,</p><p>Loki, The Trickster God of Mayhem and Mischief </p><p> </p><p>To: Loki@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: dlewis@starkindustries.com</p><p>Well Tricky,</p><p>I think someone needs a cookie with their morning break and a good pair of reading glasses as my post-it-note did distinctly say “no excuses”!</p><p>However, I'm thinking that my note was probably meant for a different member of staff.</p><p>Loki indeed! You need to get up a lot earlier to get one over on me sunshine…</p><p>Cordial regards? How old are you?<br/>
<span class="u">Miss</span> Lewis to you</p><p> </p><p>To: dlewis@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: Loki@starkindustries.com</p><p>Ms Lewis</p><p>How dare you refer to me as Tricky!</p><p>Yes, I could indeed do with a cookie, refreshments have not been provided, something else that has further served to infuriate me. It is nearly noon and yet no hospitality. Discraceful service.</p><p>My name, please pay attention,  is Loki Odinson, God of Lies and I’ll have you know I am 1,050 years old. </p><p><b>Prince,</b> of Asgard to you.</p><p> </p><p>To: Loki@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: dlewis@starkindustries.com</p><p>Loki – see below:</p><p>Personal Information:</p><p>Full Name:		        Loki Odinson<br/>
Title:				Prince<br/>
Gender:			        Male<br/>
Date of Birth/Age:	        1,050<br/>
Address:			        Asgard, currently residing at Stark Tower<br/>
Telephone No:		        Not held<br/>
Email Address:		        Loki@starkindustries.com<br/>
Social Security No:	        Unknown<br/>
Next of Kin Details:<br/>
Name:			Thor Odinson<br/>
Contact Details:	Temporary Residence – Stark Tower<br/>
Relationship: 		Brother<br/>
Position Applied For:	Manager of the Asshat Division - North</p><p>Please let me know if this is correct and if so then please email to HR(notme)@starkindustries.com</p><p>Good luck Tricky – you’ll need it if you’re going to keep up this charade with the boss, she’ll have your head faster than you can cordially regard anyone else. Good thing she's booked out for lunch.</p><p><b>MISS,</b> Lewis </p><p> </p><p>To: dlewis@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: Loki@starkindustries.com</p><p>You have quite the wit for a Midgardian <i>MISS</i> Lewis. Thank you for supplying the information. I’m pleased that you are so subordinate – eventually. </p><p>I have forwarded the information onwards and hope that this will be the end of the paperwork tedium…there are far more interesting things to do in life. Certainly more interesting things to do on a Monday afternoon.</p><p><i>Prince,</i> Loki </p><p> </p><p>To: dlewis@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: Loki@starkindustries.com</p><p>“Asshat!”</p><p>Do you not even care that I could end your life from my chair as I sit typing on my machine – I need do nothing but picture you in my mind and squeeze…</p><p> </p><p>To: Loki@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: dlewis@starkindustries.com</p><p>Excuse me as I catch myself – I managed to spray my afternoon coffee all over my screen….<br/>
Now – yes you Sir are a big Asshat. You tried to squish me in the desert, and then you brought a bunch of fricken’ aliens to New York. As cute as you are – you are a HUGE Asshat</p><p>What was that about picturing me in your mind and squeezing?</p><p><i>Mistress</i> Darcy to you.</p><p> </p><p>To: dlewis@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: Loki@starkindustries.com</p><p>You are exceptionally frustrating.<br/>
There is no respect among you mayflies.<br/>
I am not cute….</p><p> </p><p>To: Loki@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: dlewis@starkindustries.com</p><p>Yes you are – all pain and fury but your eyes are sad – therefore you're a cute and scared little puppy dog that needs squishy cuddles...</p><p>Go on, get mad at me…..I bet you couldn’t even find me lol</p><p> </p><p>To: dlewis@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: Loki@starkindustries.com</p><p>I resent your drivel.<br/>
I will find you before this day is done.<br/>
You will regret this.</p><p> </p><p>To: Loki@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: dlewis@starkindustries.com</p><p>Come on then. Find me – say what you're thinking to my face.<br/>
I’ll put my best lipstick on just for you to see out the last 2 hours of today.<br/>
I do believe there was mention of squeezing earlier…</p><p> </p><p>To: dlewis@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: Loki@starkindustries.com</p><p>You are torturous.</p><p> </p><p>To: Loki@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: dlewis@starkindustries.com</p><p>Hmm well it's time to clock off. Another day, another dollar and all that.

These interchanges have been wonderfully entertaining – made my day go by a treat. I had hoped that you might have come and found me by now though...</p><p>I’m off home to have a long soak this evening and think about you being all sassy and sexy 😉</p><p> </p><p>To: dlewis@starkindustries.com<br/>
From: Loki@starkindustries.com</p><p>I’ve drawn your bath, don't keep me waiting…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>